


Explanations

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Kiss Series [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy work out their misunderstanding. (This immediately follows Bullies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

“So what happened with Tommy?” Danielle asked, dropping her bag on the floor and sitting in the rolling chair at Adam’s desk. “Why did we just walk two miles home?” She added spinning the chair to face Adam who’d flopped down on his bed.

“I told you,” Adam said with a sigh. “He kissed me and then ran off saying he had his answer, and avoided me the rest of the day.”

“There has to be more than that,” she insisted. “What answer did he get?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well, I’ll assume you didn’t reject him,” Danielle said frowning. “You’ve been crushing on him since we were eleven.”

“Kinda before that,” Adam admitted blushing. “I told my mom I was going to marry him when I was four.”

“Seriously?” she said, laughing. “I knew you’d known him before he moved away but you wanted to marry him?”

“I was four okay,” Adam said, trying to sound defensive but smiling widely. “And he was cute back then, too.”

“Okay, so obviously you didn’t reject him,” Danielle repeated drawing them back to the current problem.

“Of course I didn’t, I—” He stopped when Danielle's phone beeped.

Adam couldn't even imagine any scenario where he _would_ reject Tommy. Danielle was right, he'd liked Tommy forever. He'd also done his best to get over it because crushing on your straight best friend was pathetic.

She glanced at the screen then at Adam. "It's Tommy. He wants to know if you hate him now."

"Of course not," Adam answered immediately, even though she was already typing out a reply. "I could never hate him. He's the one mad at me."

"I might hate him a little," she said hitting send and setting her phone down. "I would not have worn these shoes if I'd known I was walking home."

"Sorry," Adam offered. "It's my fault we had to walk home."

"No, I’m pretty sure it's both of you at fault this time," she sighed. "Whatever the hell happened was obviously a weird misunderstanding that you need to work out."

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Adam complained. "Could I have been that repulsive?"

"You aren't repulsive," she said, glancing at her phone as it beeped again. "You are both idiots though." Danielle grabbed her bag and stood up. "He's going to be here any second, so I’m out of here, call me when you two work your shit out."

"What do you mean he's—"Adam jumped up from the bed and followed Danielle down the stairs as his question cut off by a knock at the door.

Danielle pulled the door open, looked back and forth between Adam and Tommy who were both looking everywhere but each other. She quickly kissed Adam's cheek, then Tommy's before saying, "I love you both, so work this out and call me later and explain it to me."

Adam and Tommy watched her walk away in silence. "Do you want to come in?" Adam finally asked breaking the quiet.

"Umm, yeah," Tommy said nodding, still not meeting his eyes. "I guess."

Adam led the way into the kitchen, still unsure what to do. What he was sure of is that they had to work this out, whatever it was. Tommy was too important to him not to. He just wasn't sure where to start. He had no idea what was going on. He didn't know why Tommy kissed him, or why he ran away, or why he was here now. He grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and tossed one to Tommy as he sat in the chair across from him. He tried to wait patiently for Tommy to say something, anything at all. But when the silence just seemed to stretch on he finally couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me all day?" Adam finally asked, sounding more worried than angry, still watching Tommy carefully.

"Less embarrassing," Tommy mumbled quietly.

Adam took a deep breath before speaking again. He'd heard Tommy's answer but it didn't actually explain anything at all. This time he wasn't doing so well at hiding his frustration over the entire situation. "Less embarrassing than what? You're the one that kissed me, it's not like I suddenly went crazy and molested my best friend."

Tommy's gaze shot up to meet Adam's, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "Than that, okay. Than having you looking at me thinking I 'went crazy and molested my best friend' who obviously wasn't interested."

Adam's eyes widened in surprise. "That's not what I meant!" He said, reaching out to grab Tommy's wrist to stop him from running out of the room again. "I don't think you molested me. I shouldn't have said that." Adam's grip tightened around Tommy's wrist when he felt him start to pull away. "Don't go. I don't think you're crazy or that you molested me. And I certainly never said I wasn't interested," he begged.

Tommy sat back down. This time he kept his eyes on Adam's. "I kissed you," he said softly.

Adam nodded slowly, not sure if he was expected to answer or not. So, he just waited patiently for Tommy to continue.

"You didn't kiss me back," this time his voice was even softer. "You tried to push me away. That's not how you react if you're interested."

"I was surprised," Adam admitted. "I wasn't expecting—you're straight."

"Yeah," Tommy said, smiling slightly. "Umm, I'm not so sure anymore."

Part of Adam wanted to grab Tommy and kiss him. Make sure he knew Adam was interested this time. Another part of Adam was more hesitant. Afraid of being hurt, he was able to live without Tommy becoming more than a friend, but if Adam let this happen, and Tommy changed his mind he wasn't sure he could deal with that. "Is this…was that kiss just—I don't know—testing to see if you're gay?"

Tommy's brow furrowed for a second. Adam always found it adorable to watch Tommy try to work out something in his head. Then suddenly Tommy's eyes widened and he reached for Adam's hand. "I wouldn’t do that. No. I—wanted to kiss you. Not to see if I liked boys or not, but because I _like_ you."

This was everything Adam had wanted for as long as he could remember. He'd never really let himself believe it was possible. Adam had always been sure he was gay, since he was old enough to know what gay was. Tommy had always talked about girls so Adam had always stopped himself from thinking about it too much. He was more than happy to have Tommy in his life as his friend.

"So," Tommy said, ducking his head to look into Adam's eyes again since he was now staring at their hands. "You said you didn't say you weren't interested. Does that mean—?"

"Oh hell yes," Adam said, tugging Tommy's arm until he was leaning close enough for Adam to kiss him. This time with neither of them pulling away.


End file.
